Coriander
by sexysilver
Summary: She found a pendent and suddenly she can SEE Not only that, Joey isn't her only brother. why is Seto always everywhere, is he her brother? She finds out she NEED THINGS to set the spirit free.


Dear readers:

I was so happy about the reviews I received for kitten that I decided to write another Yugioh story. The title of the story, Coriander is a type of flower. Each flower has a meaning, this flower mean, never judge on appearances.

I decided to quit yaoi stories for a while because I did not like the response I was receiving. Don't worry I will finish the current Yaoi story. I hope you like this story. Please read and review. Thank you.

* * *

Coriander

By SexySilver

"Come on Joey" an amber hair girl practically dragged the protesting blond hair teenager, this caught the attention of the amber hair man sitting a few feet away outside a small restaurant trying to enjoy his peaceful lunch. Through dark shades he watched the scene play out, the girl wanted to go in the direction of the yapping dogs and meowing cats but the mutt wanted to go and see what was happening in the park across the street. Having been there earlier, he knew that a duel was currently being held at the park. He watched as the blond hair teenager sighed and followed his sister to the entrance of the pet shop but he was stopped by the call of his friends whom by the looks of their duel disk found out about the duel as well.

The amber hair girl stepped to the side only to be grabbed by a black gloved figure, the other gloved hand covered her mouth not allowing her to call for help or call attention to herself. The amber hair teenager without hesitation quickly ran across the dangerous two ways streets and dodged on coming cars in both directions. After having a near death experience he continued running, chasing after the person dressed in black who turned into a speeding blur as he rushed down the street dodging people as he went. The amber hair young boy stopped for moment in amazement, it was not humanly impossible he thought. He having caught half of his breath chased after him, the thief seeing that he was unable to shake him from his trail made a sharp turn. The amber hair teenager turned heading through the narrow passage copying the thief. He could not help but smirk, if he knew his way around this city, that guy was about to come to a dead end.

The thief trapped against the wall and him, laid the struggling girl down pinning her down with his knees as he towered above her. The male dressed in black pulled out something from within his pocket. The amber hair teenager thinking it was some kind of weapon went forward but was stopped when a figure landed in front of him. He was a bulky man with blue eyes standing in front of him preventing from attempting to save her but it did not stop him from trying. He found himself knocked to the ground his left cheek stinking from the blow and probably lightly swollen and red. He lifted a finger to the wetness oozing from the corner of his lips he was bleeding. He winced when he licked the corner of his lip and tasted the coppery flavor of blood. He narrowed his eyes not being fond of tasting his own blood and stood up with his fist out in front ready to fighting. The bulk man watching him with blue eyes laughed, the joke was on him. He reciprocated the punch knocking him a few steps back, the unidentified male used his black suit as a tissue and wiped the blood from his lips and charged toward him giving him an around the house kick which the amber hair boy crouched to dodged the attack.

A scream was heard drawing his attention away from the fight. He turned around to see the crystal on her chest exploded lighting the alley with a bright blinding light, he covered his eyes with his arm until the light slowly decreased in brightness and then all together disappeared. Once he was able to see he looked around to the two figures dressed in black gone, when his eyes caught sight of her he quickly ran to her. He bent down checking her pulse and almost smiled in relief, she's alive.

He hugged the unconscious girl to him in relief allowing happy tears to flow from his eyes, he did not know what he would have done if she left him or was kidnapped- probably get revenge for taking his precious person he thought.

"He must really care for her" the thief told his partner as they watched from the ledge above the alley as the amber hair male covered the unconscious girl with his white coat and placed her head on his lap. They continued watching him from above like guarding angels. They saw the car coming even before the driver honked its horn catching the amber hair teenager's attention.

"Come on, she will be safe with him" the bulky male stated placing his gloved hands on the thief's shoulder, he nodded. They watched as the amber hair youth picked up the brown hair girl and carried her to the waiting black town car at the entrance of the alley, once both were in the car, the car drove away and the sun behind them started setting in the west.

"Take care of our princess" the thief commented to the disappearing car but it come out as a threat, with one last look they jumped down into the alley and disappeared into the shadow.

scene change,scene change,scene change,

He carried her from the car into his private room, on his path toward his room he was met with several servants and his brother.

The servants heard keys running to the entrance they were in time to see the door being kicked open and their boss walking in. The servants looked confused as to the reason for his early homecoming until they saw the girl the amber hair teenager was carrying but they had no time to linger on these thoughts. The servants were given order they must follow through or else they would feel the boss' temper and unemployment.

He waited impatiently for the doctor the servant was supposed to call. The thought of firing his maid floated into his mind before it disappear with his brother's entrance.

His little brother came in a moment later having canceled his big brother's appointment and was probably curious after hearing from the chattering maids that he brought home a girl. He watched his brother walk up the unconscious girl laying on the bed and gasp, his little brother looked from the amber hair girl to him and back to the amber hair girl.

"Seto, you know that's Serenity… Joey's brother right?" his little brother questioned him thinking he was not aware of who she was. He ignored the messy dark hair boy silently answering his question of course I know who she is.

He paced the floor waiting for the doctor to arrive while his little brother stared at him in confusion and a hint of happiness. This is what he gets for helping a wheeler, his brother thinking he has either gone soft, likes her…..that is-it was at that moment that the doctor chose to make his entrance. He was hesitate at first but followed after his brother as they waited outside as the doctor examined her. He paced the red carpet outside serenity's room; his little brother leaning against the door watching him was quickly getting dizzy watching him.

When the door opened his little brother yelped at the wall disappearing and fell on his back seeing the doctor upside down. This knocked him from his thoughts he walked forward helping his brother up and waited for the doctor to give them the news on her condition. Happily the doctor confirmed that her unconsciousness was short lived and she will wake a few days later. Thanking the doctor and stating that his check was in the mail he entered the room. His little brother no longer behind him and nowhere to be seen, he figured he was somewhere with a phone, calling the mutt.

* * *

I am sorry this is short will you forgive me? I hoped you like it? Please read and review.

This is me trying to stick to Seto's point of view, key word trying.

Ihope you understand what i wrote?


End file.
